


Forever The Right Way

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [61]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Intimate Hand Holding?, It is now, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Minor Violence, Purple Prose, Semi-Platonic Tackling, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, aggressive affection, also hand-soul-mate analogies, don't get your hopes up, hand holding, handmates?, he's not so bad in this one, is that a thing?, no wait, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, stealth angst, stealth romance, that sounds way more sexual than what actually goes down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: The Light to his Darkness.The Sun to his Moon.The Stars in his Vacuum of Space.





	Forever The Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> bby!Steen and his rambly inner poet are back. They seem to be really into knocking each other down lately, which is fine, I guess, if a little worrying. To be fair, that is pretty cannon for them, so I suppose that at least you get some authenticity. There were originally supposed to be more characters introduced in this one, but then these two went off and decided that they would much rather be touchie-feelie in the most dysfunctional way possible.
> 
> The usual, basically ^.^ Hope you like it and see you next week!

Kevin slings his heavy duffel bag around, settling it on his shoulders with a shrug. He moves forward, deliberately slowly, not able to help the little curl of his lips at the indignant squawk he illicits as he heads down the hall.

Sami staggers as the weight of Kevin's bag slams harshly into him, mumbling angrily at Kevin's back. Kevin disregards the sound, though he does smile as the echo of his bag slamming against pasty skin (wrapped in an obnoxiously hipster t-shirt) reverberates around the small hallway.

“Hey! Jerk. Watch where you’re going!” Sami bawls, like the whiny infant that he is.

Kevin just snorts in response, shoulder checking the skinny dumb ass as he pulls ahead, rounding the corner and stalking towards the locker room door. He lets out a dry chuckle at the irate cursing he leaves behind in his wake, but doesn’t bother to stop or slow down and appreciate his handy work.

(perhaps he should have)

“You are such an asshole!” Sami barks, to the tune of a weight slamming into Kevin's back, shoving him forward slightly and throwing him off balance.

_-feels good-_

(fucked up)

_-yeah-_

Kevin sighs, long and loud, just letting himself totter there, wobbling and off balance. Sami makes and irritated noise and starts to draw back but-

( _don’t_ )

( **stay** )

_- **need** -_

(for some reason, Kevin finds himself falling into a heap on the floor a lot)

(recently, that is)

(always with a certain ginger root vegetable, as well)

_-odd that-_

(how strange)

“Ow...” Sami says, his tone slightly dull and his reaction somewhat less enthusiastic than Kevin had hoped for. Still, they go down just fine, spilling out across the hallway, interrupting the flow of wrestlers. The stream of bodies pauses for a moment, then they all merely divert around the mess Sami and Kevin have made in the middle of the floor, circling around the pile of gym bags and tangled limbs.

Kevin makes a face, shifting so that Sami’s knees are no longer gouging into his abdomen. Sami shifts like he means to get up, but Kevin reaches out and rips him back down again, relishing the warmth on contact, even as the light sears his retinas.

Sami makes a frustrated sound, one that Kevin can _feel_ as it rumbles up from Sami’s esophagus, the melody of it reverberating through both of their bodies as they lay there in a heap. Sami shifts, his body curling closer to Kevin, briefly ( **too brief** ) before he seems to remember himself and draws back a bit, trying to look put out. Kevin doesn't move his arm, leaves it snugly wrapped around Sami's shoulders, keeping Sami right where he is. A useless gesture, it seems, as Sami doesn't actually try to get up this time, just glares somewhat irately at Kevin's collar bone. Content for the moment, Kevin relaxes his hold, dropping his arms to the ground as Homicide steps over him, chattering to Claudio as they file last through the door to the locker room.

Kevin chooses to ignore the cheeky winks he gets from both of the fuckers.

_-not that it matters-_

(what do **they** know?)

_-a lot more than **you** -_

“Sami, your elbows are digging into my ribs.”

“You pulled me down here on top of you!” Sami shouts, slamming an angry palm down onto Kevin’s sternum, even as he shuffles, managing to get his elbows into a slightly more comfortable position.

Because of course he bitches about it, but does what Kevin asks anyway.

They would not be **_themselves_** , if not for the **consistency**.

Kevin wonders briefly if they would ever make _anything_ normal together.

_-not on your life-_

_-does it really matter either way?-_

_-not **everything** that is **peculiar** is **tragic** -_

( **everything** that is _**this** _ is _painful_ )

_-fair-_

“Like you want to be anywhere else,” Kevin says, instead of having to directly retort to the accusation in Sami’s voice.

(easier)

_- **coward** -_

Besides, it is worth the effort that it takes to speak, to see the color rising in Sami’s cheeks.

“ **This** is not what I _**mean** _ when I say- god damn it. You are so violent about the _weirdest_ things. Why can’t we ever just **_touch_** , without you making it into this huge, painful ordeal-?”

( _no_ )

_- **fuck** -_

“Stop your bitching and get off me, you fat lump of ginger fuzz. I need to get ready to kick your ass later tonight, and you should probably make sure that your affairs are in order before Excess gets you killed, the reckless fuck that he is.”

Sami snorts, something irritatingly smug in the sound as he leans close to Kevin, until Kevin is forced to take in those eyes at point blank range. Kevin is momentarily _blinded_ , but Sami doesn’t seem to notice, thankfully, as he merely replies to the unspoken request without breaking eye contact or calling Kevin out on his star struck mystification.

“Then get up. No one is stopping you,” Sami says, not a hint of apology in his voice.

(goddamn)

_-little ginger pube can be mercenary as fuck, when he wants to be-_

( _asshole_ )

_-then do something about it-_

( **can’t** )

“Sami. You are crushing me into the icy concrete floor.”

“Then throw me off, tough guy,” Sami says, flattening himself to Kevin’s chest, their bodies pressed together with a snugness that Kevin is sure will set his blood alight.

“Wouldn’t be fair to hurt you before our tag tonight. I’d like you fresh so that when you lose, you can’t pull the ‘you cheated’ card,” Kevin says, clearing his throat and tucking a hand under Sami’s arm, pressing his fingers to the ridges of Sami’s ribs.

“Right. The excuses that you come up with, when you want to cuddle but won’t just ask for it, are terrible. Are you aware of that?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Kevin says firmly, planting a hand on the back of Sami’s neck, running his fingers along the top of Sami’s spine.

Hazel eyes _tear into him_ , for a breathless moment, stripping away all that makes him **whole** and **_sane_** , though he doubts that Sami even realizes what power he holds. Sami, after all, is a moron, and morons do not wield the strength of their resolve properly.

Even when said power is at the very tips of their fingers, poised to **ruin** all that stands before them in one fell swoop.

Sami shakes his head, rolling his eyes dramatically and letting out a deep sign that Kevin can _feel_. Sami’s lungs fill with air rapidly, his bony little ribs expanding against Kevin’s chest. The motion is all that Kevin can **feel** or _**think about**_ for the brief heartbeat that it takes place in. He slots his fingers into the soft indents between Sami's ribs (the little bitch needs to eat more), exhaling in tandem with the body atop him. His tunnel vision recedes only a silent breath later, the air between their resolute resistance evening out into something that Kevin can see through enough to focus on the conversation at hand.

(even if the conversation at hand is _less_ than-)

_- **everything** -_

(...basically)

“Fine. Be that way.”

It aches, deep in Kevin’s chest. The way Sami says those words, so resigned and despondent. The lilt in his voice (usually so magically alight with a vibrant warmth that both blinds Kevin and makes his world worth fighting for) is dampened, trampled down by a thick blanket of desolate despair, like dark storm clouds ruining perfect picnic weather.

_- **ruined** -_

(not-)

_-you **ruined** it-_

( _always_ )

The weight and warmth leaves him, and Kevin feels the loss like a physical thing. Somehow, even though he is technically no longer constrained by Sami’s form, he feels even more caged, like the loss of the baggage is more burdensome than the baggage itself. A chill seems to flow into the hallway, washing over him in the split second after Sami’s body cuts contact with his own. The air is like a serrated saw blade, cruelly cutting across Kevin's chest, leaving a burning sensation like the very air in the room has given him frostbite.

There are no marks left behind, oddly enough.

Not from Sami’s resplendently molten light, nor from the gale of frigid air that followed in his wake as he stood.

_-of course there are no marks?-_

_-it's called hallucinating-_

_-you do that a lot lately, **for some reason** -_

_-probably has something to do with all the head trauma-_

“Or the crazy,” Kevin mutters, closing his eyes an tilting his head back, the cold concrete making the back of his skull ache as he presses against the floor.

“What? Kevin, come on. Don’t be like that. I hate it when you get like this.”

Kevin cracks one eye open, raising an eyebrow at Sami. The insistent dumbass is standing over him, having apparently _not_ left Kevin out here to **freeze to death** in the **_darkness_ ** like Kevin had first thought.

_-it is sixty fuckingdegreesoutside-_

_-goddamn melodramatic fool-_

“Well then, I guess I better shape up. After all, what makes _you_ uncomfortable is the most important thing. Fuck what I want or need, am I right?” Kevin says mildly, struggling to his feet, ignoring the hand that Sami offers him as he does so.

Standing upright, his grabs one strap of his bag, staggering towards the locker room door, dragging his gym bag in his wake as he moves. A distressed sound emanates from behind him, but he refuses to turn around, choosing instead to carry on like he hadn’t just said a little **_-too much-_**

Like the air in this dusky hallway hadn’t just turned to **ash** in his _lungs_. He can feel the agonized ache, even as it bounces off of his indifferent demeanor, the silent wails of despair from behind him making the hair on the back of Kevin’s neck stand up as the air around them  ** _crackles_ ** with a palpable sob.

“I _didn’t_ mean it that way.”

Kevin halts, and stands there, the strap of his bag threatening to slither out of his trembling hand. He closes his eyes against the way **_that voice_** , always light and full of warmth, warbles over those six words. Sami’s tone is soft, though not in the airy, gentle way it is normally. No, this time it is tiny, coming out weak and reed thin, like Kevin punched the air out of Sami’s lungs with only a backhanded retort. Kevin doesn’t have to turn around to know that Sami is staring dejectedly at the floor, his hazel eye probably dark with grief as he struggles to placate Kevin.

_-a hopeless task-_

(will the idiot ever learn?)

_-will you?-_

(no.)

_-morons-_

**_(forever)_ **

“I just meant- I don’t want you to be **sad**. I wish you would _tell me_ how to make you... un-sad.”

Kevin is actually startled into a laugh at that, dropping the strap from his hand and turning around, his eyes probably betraying him as he points an accusing finger right at Sami. Sami looks up at the chuckle, a startled look crossing his face as he gets an up close an personal look at Kevin’s index finger. Kevin lets out another snort of laughter, as Sami goes cross-eyed briefly, before reaching out and pushing Kevin’s finger out of his face, wrapping his fingers around Kevin’s. The warmth from the touch is like a fresh summer breeze, like the first sunlit day after a long cold winter. The comfort washes over Kevin like a welcome home, and like always, it settles him more than he will ever admit.

(fuck)

(what sorcery is this)

_-the most powerful kind of all-_

(shut the fuck up)

_-you **asked** -_

(rhetorical question, bitch)

“I’m not sad. Stop worrying. I’m just pissed about- whatever. Doesn’t matter. Point is, I’m not sad and I’m not... going anywhere. If that is what you are worried about.” Kevin says, whatever reassurance there is in his voice (which, honestly, probably is not that much to begin with) quickly bleeding into mildly annoyed scolding.

Sami has not let go of Kevin’s hand, so Kevin turns their digits, lacing their fingers together, just letting himself experience the way Sami immediately clutches at their intertwined fingers. Kevin can’t tear his eyes away from the way they slot perfectly together, like their fingers are right where they have always been meant to be, like they are two pieces of the same whole, that are now one with each other once more.

_-forever-_

**(it hurts to breath)**

“As long as you are okay, I am. Just- if you ever need me to do something, to make you feel better I mean-”

_(stop)_

**(don’t know what you are promising)**

**_(don’t know what you are asking of me)_ **

**_-always-_ **

Kevin feels something bubble up in his chest, hot like the fiery desire he gets when in the ring. On instinct (some sort of self preservation, he is sure) he reaches out, grabbing Sami by the back of the neck. Sami’s words taper off in surprise, as Kevin turns them around, resuming his march to the locker room door, kicking his bag along the floor as they scuttle along.

(can’t)

(do not _burden_ me with **those words** )

- _it is promise he **can't** **keep,** anyway_ -

(promise he shouldn’t _try_ to keep)

**_(Bad Idea)_ **

“I don’t **need** anything from you. If I ever _do_ need something from you, it will probably be _more_ than you can **_bear_**.”


End file.
